


Public Displays of Affection

by amukmuk



Series: Mukmuk's Mandomera Mischief [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: Din gets used to PDA.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Omera, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Series: Mukmuk's Mandomera Mischief [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764004
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suffocatinglypositive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suffocatinglypositive/gifts).



> This was a prompt - “We are in public!” “We’re just holding hands??” - from the wonderful @suffocatinglypositive on tumblr!

To say that Din is new to this would be an understatement. He has always been by himself, has never really had a family to call his own. However, after he moved in next door to a sweet widow, he found himself swept up in her storm. Omera had welcomed him easily and loved him endlessly. At times, though, he finds himself at a loss - or simply not catching the seemingly obvious cues she leaves for him. It had taken him nearly six months to even realize that she was flirting with him, after all. 

Now, they are walking through the park together - their children straying just a little further ahead as they kick a pinecone back and forth between each other - when Omera reaches down and interlaces their fingers. 

His head instantly snaps down and looks at their hands and then back up to meet her warm eyes. With the sun streaming through the trees like this, he can see small flecks of amber around her pupils. 

A smile turns her lips up and she asks, “What?”

He looks down at their hands. “I - uh…” He’s so uncertain. They’ve been moving so slowly, mostly so that they don’t hurt Winta. Winta never knew her father, but Din doesn’t want her to feel like he is trying to fill the empty void that was left behind by a man too cowardly to claim his own family. Din would claim them a thousand times over as his own - he loves his girls with every fiber of his being. “We’re in public,” he finishes lamely. 

“Oh,” Omera immediately removes her hand and looks at her feet. 

_ Damn it all _ . Din has always been terrible with words and the hurt on her face doesn’t need a billboard to be advertised so clearly. “I don’t - I mean - I like,” he huffs. “I don’t mind, it’s just… Winta.”

The ends of her full lips turn up again, and she intertwines her pinky with his. “Everything is fine. Winta is okay, with this… with us.”

He feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. “What?”

This causes her to chuckle. “We’re just holding hands. Winta and I talked, she’s… happy with this. With our family.”

_ With our family _ . 

He grabs her hand fully, slanting her slender fingers between his. “I am too,” he smiles. 

She leans over and pecks him on the cheek. Public Displays of Affection are new to him and he can’t help the blush that rises to his cheeks. “Good,” she grins and, with their hands intertwined, leads him after their kids. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts! If you have an idea, send it my way! tumblr: amukmuk.


End file.
